


Босиком

by Walter_K



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, F/M, Foot Fetish
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Джоэл сидел спиной к дивану и, кажется, совершенно ее не замечал.
Relationships: Ellie/Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Босиком

**Author's Note:**

> условный постканон TLOU без учета событий TLOU II

Все воскресенье после обеда ушло на очередной урок игры на гитаре, и теперь, когда Элли вернулась от Марии, которая попросила помочь ей с какими-то глупыми мальчишками, Джоэл все еще сидел на полу в ее комнате, подкручивая колки. Элли давно поняла — если его не трогать, он может заниматься этим сутки напролет, точно так же, как и ковыряться со своими деревянными игрушками в мастерской. 

Солнце почти зашло — последняя рыжина теплого лета помазала ладаном его лицо и плечи, и Элли даже противно стало от такой сладкой идиллии. Засосало под ложечкой — появилось неприятное чувство, что скоро все это неизбежно кончится; просто потому что так всегда и бывает. Захотелось встряхнуть Джоэла за плечи, вытрясти из него всю эту неуместную и дурацкую... Дурацкую что? Элли громко понарошку прочистила горло, заходя в комнату, — Джоэл даже не поднял на нее взгляда, только уголок рта чуть изогнулся в намеке на улыбку, — швырнула рюкзак в угол комнаты и с размаху плюхнулась на диван. Скинула кеды, скрестила щиколотки на валике, руки — за головой, пошевелила пальцами ног и вздохнула. 

Джоэл сидел спиной к дивану и, кажется, совершенно ее не замечал. 

Трунь. 

Задрожала струна, — единственное в тишине комнаты, кроме щебетанья каких-то крох за открытым настежь окном, — и Элли поморщилась. После сегодняшней гитары и всех прошедших в этом месяце уроков боль в натертых пальцах проходить не собиралась, а играть с медиатором, а не боем, Элли отказалась из принципа. Скоро будут мозоли, прямо как у Джоэла. 

— Эй, Джоэл, — сказала она, лишь бы не слышать уже очередное «трунь». 

— М-м? — раздалось его более чем расслабленное мычание. 

— Не пора ли тебе домой, старик? 

Вздохнув, он отложил гитару, уперся ладонями о пол, не поворачиваясь к Элли. Посидел так с пару секунд, а потом вытянул ноги и опустился назад, ложась на пол. 

— Даже не знаю, — выдохнул он каким-то довольным тоном, закладывая руки за голову так же, как это сделала Элли. 

Элли приподнялась. 

— Красота, — заявила она. 

Джоэл чуть повернул голову, чтобы поймать ее укоризненный взгляд. Старик чего-то совсем поехал, седина в бороду, не иначе. Как могла она на него злиться? С этими его грязно-зелеными глазами, мимикрирующими под оттенок растянутой футболки болотного цвета.

Недовольно покряхтев, Элли уселась на диване, оказавшись прямо позади Джоэла. 

Элли нагнулась вперед. Его голова была теперь прямо под ней. Он смотрел на нее кверху тормашками, и Элли невольно вспомнила, как он болтался на веревке, попав в ловушку Билла, пока она металась, как бы эту веревку перерезать. 

Он смотрел на нее почти так же, как тогда, в крошечной, тесной космической капсуле шаттла, рассчитанной на двоих.

Какой же он дурак. Такой старый, а все еще дурак. 

Вот уж правду говорят, что все враки — с возрастом мозгов не прибавляется. 

Ну, может, у кого-то еще, но не в этом случае. 

Джоэл закрыл глаза. Нет, он не сможет убедить ее, что уснул.

Элли спустила с дивана ногу и шутливо пару раз коснулась его щетины.

— Иди уже, дед. 

Спустя секунду до нее дошло, что она явно перебрала с шутейками — Джоэл поднял руку и резковато схватил ее за стопу. Она едва успела подумать, что вот сейчас он обидится, разозлится, оттолкнет ее. Что опять она все испортит. Почувствовав его теплую ладонь, она замерла, ожидая его реакции.

Джоэл не сделал ничего. Он так и держал ее в руке, а секунды тянулись и тянулись. 

Большой палец легонько повел по коже — еле заметное движение, которое можно было списать на случайность.

Это не случайность. Элли выжидала, как затаившийся зверек в лапах большого хищника. Джоэл открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо на нее.

А потом прижал ее ногу к щеке.

Слава богу она успела принять душ после валяния дурака с дебилами, которых на нее скинула Мария, пронеслась в голове Элли единственная разумная мысль среди каких-то невнятных воплей о том, чего вообще, нахер, происходит. 

Щетина щекотно колола свод стопы, и Элли немного поежилась. 

— Д... Джоэл? — с сомнением вопросила она, не ждя, в общем, никакого серьезного ответа. 

— М-м? — раздался все то же расслабленное мычание, которое она уже слышала ранее этим вечером. 

Он поднес стопу к губам и поцеловал ее, а потом взял большой палец в рот. 

Элли парализовало. Обычно в состоянии шока или ужаса ее не самые умненькие мозги как-то пошевеливались и придумывали, чего делать — бить или бежать, вот это все, — но, видимо, наличие Джоэла _под ногами_ сигнализировало ее инстинктам, что все в порядке. 

Ну да, конечно. 

Она смотрела, как палец исчезает в его обветренных губах, и против воли чувствовала, как вниз живота хлынуло тепло и почти сразу же намочило трусы, когда Джоэл коснулся ее языком. Он сосал ее палец, и было невозможно отрицать, что это было чертовски приятно. Нет, _охуенно_. Элли прикусила губу, поморщившись, и мышцы между ног непроизвольно сократились, пуская по телу волну удовольствия. 

— Джоэл, какого чер... о-о, — со стоном выдавила она, когда он взял в рот другие пальцы и нежно пососал.

Элли потерялась в ощущениях — и у нее напрочь вылетело из головы, что, собственно, они тут делают. Блядь, какого, нахер, черта, подумала она, когда между ног стало так горячо, что ей показалось, что она вот-вот кончит. 

Господи, да она даже не прикасалась к себе. 

Джоэл всегда позволял ей вытворять с ним все, что она пожелает, всегда терпел все ее выходки — и, наверное, если бы сейчас она _наступила_ на него, то он даже бы не поморщился.

Элли зажмурилась, когда оргазм настиг ее сам собой, и между ног запульсировало, потянуло, болезненно задергало. 

— Господи, Джоэл, — только и смогла выдавить она, но голос выдал ее с головой. 

— М-м? — лениво промычал он в ответ, разморенный теплом летнего вечера. 

— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — тяжело дыша, спросила она. 

— Даже не знаю, — ответил он и потянул к себе.


End file.
